The Other Side
by KibumiWong
Summary: Que pasaría si las cosas fueran un poco diferentes? Que pasaría si Orphen y Magic no hubieran conocido a Cleo como lo hicieron?... y Que pasaría si Cleo fuera una cazadora de demonios?. Lean para saber! CleoxOrphen
1. La espada de Baltanders

Kibumi: Bueno! Aquí estamos con otra historia, esta es la primera historia que escribo de Orphen, así que espero que les guste!

Nota: Bueno, primero que nada voy a aclarar unas cosas. En esta historia se centra en el tiempo de la primera temporada y ni Orphen ni Magic conocen a Cleo al principio. Ahora paso a describir a los personajes un poco mejor. Ah! Antes de que lo olvide, esto es un OrphenxCleo, si no te gusta te aconsejo que no sigas leyendo.

Orphen: Bueno no hay mucho que decir que no sepan, es un gran hechicero negro, altanero y creído, pero muy poderoso, que dejo la torre de los colmillos para buscar una forma de volver a Azalie a su firma humana nuevamente. Es el maestro de Magic y junto con él recorre el mundo en busca de algo que los ayude a volver a Azalie a la normalidad. No es de hablar mucho, y tampoco le gusta demostrar los que siente en el momento, pero el encuentro con cierta persona le hará cambiar esto. Edad: 19

Magic: Es un chico muy simpático, es amable, buen cocinero y le pone mucho esfuerzo a todo lo que hace. Aunque es un poco maltratado por Orphen, siente una gran admiración por su maestro y siempre pone lo mejor de sí en sus lecciones, aunque no siempre le vaya muy bien. A veces no tiene suficiente confianza en sí mismo, pero durante sus aventuras irá creciendo y aprendiendo en creer en sí mismo. Edad: 14

Cleo: Bueno, aquí es donde empiezan los cambios. Cleo, una chica enérgica y alegre, pertenece a un clan muy poco conocido, llamado los cazadores de demonios y, tal como dice el nombre, ella es una cazadora. Estas personas se encargan de capturar y enviar nuevamente a su mundo a las criaturas demoniacas que habitan el nuestro. Los cazadores tienen grandes poderes sensitivos e intuitivos, además son increíblemente hábiles con las espadas. Cleo heredo esto de su Padre y ni su madre ni su hermana (Maribella) están enteradas de la existencia de este clan. Edad: 17

En la historia original, Orphen y Magic conocen a Cleo en Totokanta cuando ella regresa de la escuela. Bueno aquí esto va a ser un poco diferente. Ahora si, los dejo con la historia.

**

* * *

****The Other Side**

Cap.1: **La espada de Baltanders.**

"Oiga maestro, no podemos descansar un minuto?"- Decía un chico rubio que cargaba con una gran mochila en su espalda.

"Ya Magic! Estamos cerca de Totokanta, debes resistir un poco mas"- Dijo el maestro del chico, un joven alto de cabello castaño oscuro y ojos marrones.

"Lo sé, pero ya no puedo con esta mochila... es muy pesada..."- Dijo Magic mientras se desplomaba en suelo. A esto Orphen, su maestro, negó con la cabeza dejando escapar un suspiro.

"No tienes remedio, esta bien. Descansaremos diez minutos y seguimos viaje"- Dijo Orphen mientras Magic daba saltos de felicidad.

"Gracias maestro! No sabe como se lo agradezco!"- Decía Magic mientras se abrazaba a la pierna de Orphen.

"Esta bien! Esta bien! No tienes porque ponerte así Magic!"- Dijo el hechicero negro mientras intentaba zafarse del abraso de su alumno.

"Jeje Lo siento maestro"- Dijo el chico con una mano en la nuca.

"Cuando sales con esas cosas me dan ganas de utilizar la espada de la luz contigo ¬¬"- Dijo Orphen sentandose.

"O.o No sabe que agradecido que estoy de que no lo haga..."- Dijo Magic con una gota en lacabeza

Mientrastanto en otra parte.

"mmm... Ya estoy cansada, por suerte ya falta poco para llegar a Totokanta!"- Decía una chica con un largo cabello rubio y ojos celestes –"Vamos Leki! Apúrate ya falta poco"

"Argg!"- Le contesto un pequeño animal, parecido a un cachorro de perro, que la seguía. Aunque su aspecto era engañoso, ya que en realidad era un cachorro de dragón lobo.

". Ya quiero llegar a casa, hace mucho que no veo a mamá, ni a Maribella"- Dijo la chica sonriendo.

"_Pero recuerda que también debes ir a ver a los Tensai(K: sabio en japones). Debes informarlos de los últimos sucesos"-_ Dijo una pequeña voz dentro de su cabeza.

"Mmm... sí, ya lo sé Leki!"- Dijo la rubia volteándose a mirar al dragón lobo –"Pero déjame disfrutar el momento!"

Ante este comentario el cachorro solo corrio felizmente hacia su dueña frotando su cabeza contra su pierna. La chica se agacho y le acaricio la cabeza.

"Pero antes de llegar a casa creo que debo cambiarme, no deben saber de nuestro pequeño secreto, verdad?"- Dijo mientras señalaba sus ropas. Estas consistían en un estilo de corsé de cuero marrón con tirantes muy finos y atado adelante, una minifalda del mismo material que el corsé y debajo de esta unos shorts negros pegados que apenas sobresalían de la falda, y unas botas marrones que llegaban un poco mas debajo de la rodilla. Y, claro, una espada atada a la cintura. Llevaba el cabello atado en una cola de caballo alta.

"Argg!"- Dijo Leki asintiendo con la cabeza. La chica le sonrió.

De vuelta con Magic y Orphen.

"Ya muévete! Ya descansamos lo suficiente"- Decía el hechicero negro mientras caminaba rápidamente seguido de su discípulo.

"Ya voy! Es que usted va muy rápido maestro!"- Decía el joven Magic mientras caminaba lo más rápido que podía con esa enorme mochila.

"¬¬ ya deja de quejarte. Mira, ya puede verse la entrada de la cuidad"- Dijo Orphen señalando hacía adelante –"Piensa que pronto verás a tu padre"

"Eso es cierto, hace tiempo que no regresábamos"- Dijo Magic mientras aceleraba el paso para alcanzar a su maestro.

"Es verdad, pero recuerda que ahora también estamos en busca de algo que nos ayudara"- Dijo Orphen pensativo.

"Se refiere a que hay algo en Totokanta que nos ayudara a volver a Azalie a la normalidad?"- Dijo Magic.

"Si, según la información que he podido obtener, aquí se encuentra la espada de Baltanders"- Dijo el joven hechicero negro.

"La espada de Baltanders?"- Dijo Magic perplejo –"Y como nos ayudara maestro?"

"Esa espada tiene mucho poder, y uniéndola con sus dos mitades, que son una joya y un brazalete, es mucho mas fuerte"- Explico Orphen -"Además, esa fue la espada que la combirtio en dragón en primer lugar"

"Oh ya veo, y ya sabe donde esta la espada?"- Dijo el rubio.

"Si, se encuentra en una casa de una familia rica que vive en los limites de Totokanta"- Dijo Orphen.

"Oh! Esa es la familia Everlasting"- Dijo Magic abriendo los ojos como platos.

"Los conoces?"- Pregunto Orphen sorprendido por la reaccion del chico.

"Bueno, no personalmente, pero todos saben quienes son. Es una familia muy conocida"- Dijo Magic mientras entraban, por fin, a la cuidad.

"Mmm... ya veo"- Dijo Orphen mientras se dirigían a la taberna del padre de Magic.

Mientrastanto en la mansión Everlasting.

"Ya llegue!"- Decía una chica rubia que llevaba un vestido naranja seguida por su mascota.

"Cleo! Que bueno verte hermanita!"- Dijo una chica muy parecida a Cleo, pero se veía que era mayor que ella.

"Jajaj Hola Maribella, y mamá?"- Dijo Cleo mientras dejaba su bolso sobre una silla.

"Oh, salió al mercado. Dijo que regresaría lo mas pronto posible"- Dijo Maribella mientras ella y Cleo caminaban hacía la cocina –"Debes tener hambre, quieres que te prepare algo?"

"Uh? No, yo no tengo hambre. Pero estoy segura que Leki si, verdad?"- Dijo Cleo mientras miraba al cachorro que asentia con la cabeza.

"Jajaja Bien, entonces preparare algo para Leki"- Dijo Maribella mientras Cleo se sentaba en la mesa de la cocina.

"Y, que piensas hacer hoy?"- Pregunto Maribella después de darle su comida a Leki.

"Mmm... Quería ir a dar un paseo por la ciudad par ver como esta"- Dijo Cleo mientras pensaba –"_Además debo ir a ver a los Tensai"_

"Oh, jajaja veo que tu nunca te estas quieta verdad?"- Dijo Maribella sonriendo.

"Sabes que no puedo!"- Dijo Cleo riendo con su hermana. Un rato después llegó la madre de Cleo, que se puso muy feliz al ver que su hija menor había regresado, aunque solo por pocos días.

Después de hablar un rato con su familia, Cleo fue a su cuarto a cambiarse para salir a caminar y para atender su pequeño 'asunto'.

En el patio de la mansión.

"Eh... Maestro me quiere explicar nuevamente porque estamos aquí?"- Decía un bastante preocupado Magic.

"Argg! Ya te lo explique, necesitamos conocer bien los movimientos de la casa para poder tomar la espada"- Dijo Orphen ya frustrado por su discípulo.

"No sería más fácil pedirla a la familia?"- Dijo Magic inocentemente.

"Oh si claro, 'Disculpe Señora Everlasting, pero venimos a pedirle prestada la espada de Baltanders para poder ayudar a agosto sangriento que resulta ser una hechicera convertida en dragón', si Magic, eso es muy convincente"- Dijo Orphen sarcásticamente.

"Bueno, ahora que lo dice así sí suena un poco tonto..."- Dijo en chico con una gota en la cabeza.

"Tu crees ¬¬"- Dijo Orphen volviendo a fijar su miraba en la casa, esta voz su mirada se posó en una de las ventanas pertenecientes a una de las habitaciones. En ella pudo ver como una chica de cabello rubio que vestía un largo vestido naranja estaba terminando de atar su cabello en una alta cola de caballo (K: Ja! No, no. Cleo no va a pillarlo mientras ella se cambia!)

Mientrastanto, Cleo, que estaba sentada en su tocador, vio algo que se movía en el espejo, que reflejaba el jardín que se veía desde la ventana. En el árbol que estaba en el patió había dos personas y una de ellas miraba hacía esa dirección, aunque no estaba segura si era exactamente a SU ventana la que estaba mirando.

Esto le enfado un poco, pero no se movió, se quedo mirando el reflejo, mejor dicho, al chico que aparecía en el reflejo.

"_Dios! Que guapo es! Pero que diablos estoy pensando, es un completo extraño! Pero la verdad que si es guapo... CLEO YA BASTA!... Aunque m eparece conocido..."- _Pensaba la mientras se terminaba de atar el cabello.

En eso, Orphen se quedo mirando a la chica un 'poco' embobado.

"_Que demonios me sucede!? Por qué me siento tan extraño? Es solo una chica! Aunque, es una chica muy bonita... QUE!!?? Aunque, no la he visto antes?"- _Orphen se encontraba bastante abrumado por sus pensamientos que se sonrojo un poco, cosa que Magic no pasó por alto.

"Maestro, se siente bien. Tiene la cara roja"- Dijo Magic mientras miraba atentamente a su maestro en el momento en el que Cleo cerraba la ventana.

"Eh? Cla- Caro que me siento bien!"- Dijo Orphen mas que sonrojado –"Será mejor que nos vallamos ya, volveremos en la noche para tomar la espada"

"Eh? Esta bien"- Dijo Magic mientras seguía confundido a su maestro.

E el cuarto de Cleo

"Bien Leki, ya es hora de irnos"- Dijo Cleo ya cambiada en las ropas de antes mientras tomaba la espada y se la ataba a la cintura.

"Argg..."- Dijo Leki mientras la miraba con preocupación.

"No te preocupes, saldremos por atrás, así ni mamá ni Maribella me verán así"- Dijo Cleo y ambos salieron rápidamente de cuarto de la chica y se escabulleron de la casa sin ser vistos.

Cleo y Leki se dirigieron rápidamente al lago que quedaba cerca de la cuidad y se metieron en el bosque que estaba junto a este. Tras caminar unos momentos llegaron a lo que aprecian ruinas de una vieja casa con dos torres. Cleo y Leki entraron silenciosamente y subieron un tramo de escaleras, luego siguieron por un largo corredor hasta quedar frente a una gran puerta de madera.

Cleo estaba por tocar cuando una voz dentro dijo:

"Puedes entrar cazadora, sabemos de tu presencia"

Y así lo hizo. Silenciosamente, abrió la puerta y entro al enorme cuarto. Al principio se vio segada por una gran luz blanca pero luego sus ojos se acostumbraron. Dentro del cuarto se encontraban siete personas sentadas en una mesa circular que recorría el cuarto. Todas las personas utilizaban túnicas negras con capuchas, pero por sus voces y sus manos era fácil saber que todos eran ancianos.

"Bienvenida cazadora"

"Señores"- Dijo Cleo arrodillándose sobre su rodilla derecha.

"Bien, suponemos que has venido a darnos tu informe"- Dijo uno de los ancianos a su derecha.

"Si"- Respondió la rubia simplemente.

"Y bien?"- Dijo otra voz, esta vez la de una mujer.

"No he encontrado nada fuera de lo normal, varios demonios pequeños que no pueden ser catastróficos, pero si bastante molestos. Lo único importante que encontré fue un demonio del fuego en una de las ciudades del norte"- Dijo Cleo rápidamente.

"Ya veo, y ya esta todo controlado?"- Pregunto el anciano principal. Cleo asintió.

"Bien, porque tenemos otra misión para ti"- Dijo la mujer.

"Otra misión?"- Dijo Cleo perpleja –" Que clase de misión?"

"Debes encargarte de Agosto sangriento"- Dijo el principal.

"QUE! Pero eso no es un demonio! Es un dragón"- Dijo Cleo exasperada -"No puedo exorcisarlo al reino de las tinieblas!"

"Sabemos que no es un demonio, pero como cazadora también debes proteger a la humanidad de mountros como esos"- Dijo otro anciano –"Agosto sangriento es un peligro para la humanidad y debes detenerlo, eliminarlo"

"Pero, ustedes saben que los dragones son las criaturas mágicas mas poderosas que hay"- Dijo Cleo –"Muchos han intentado acabar con Agosto sangriento y no la han logrado"

"Es tu deber cazadora, no puedes escapar a tu destino, sabes que los de nuestro clan son muy pocos"- Dijo el principal –"Contándote solo son cuatro y dos de ellos se encuentran del otro lado del océano. En este momento eres la única que puede hacer esto"

"Y que pasó con el tercero?"- Pregunto la chica.

"Desistió, no aceptó su destino como un cazador, fue cobarde"- Dijo otra mujer, a la izquierda de la chica, con una voz llena de enojo.

"Escucha cazadora, es verdad que muchos no han podido con Agosto sangriento, pero tu eres una cazadora y además tienes poderes impresionates. Tu padre estaría impresionado"- Dijo el anciano principal –"Eres la única que puede hacerlo"

A la mención de su padre Cleo sintió como un escalofrío recorría su espalda y un sentimiento de melancolía se apodero de ella.

"Esta bien, haré lo que pueda por detener a Agosto Sangriento"- Dijo con un suspiro de resignación. Luego se volteo para marcharse.

"Nos mantendremos comunicados contigo a través del cachorro de dragón lobo"- Dijeron los ancianos. Cleo solo asintió mientras cerraba la puerta.

Al salir de la casa Cleo y Leki decidieron ir caminar por la cuidad.

"_Ah, bueno, por lo menos ahora puedo tener un poco de paz antes de ir a buscar a Agosto Sangriento"_- Pensaba Cleo mientras caminaba tranquilamente por las calles de Totokanta con Leki sobre su cabeza –"_Mmm... Por qué me tenía que tocar a mi!"_

Mientras pensaba no veía por donde iba y choco con alguien, cayendo al piso.

"Ouch! Eso me dolió"- Dijo Cleo mientras se quitaba el cabello de la cara.

"Oh! Lo siento señorita, no me fije por donde iba"- Dijo un chico que le tendía la mano para ayudarla a pararse.

"Oh no, fue mi culpa"- Dijo Cleo mientras tomaba la mano del chico.

"Se encuentra bien?"- Dijo Magic (K: XD)preocupado por la cara de chica.

"Oh? Si, no te preocupes, solo estaba un poco pensativa"- Dijo Cleo sonriendo.

"MAGIC! Ahora que hiciste?"- Dijo Orphen acercándose a su alumno y a Cleo. Al reconocer a la chica Orphen se paró en seco.

"OH! Maestro solo fue un accidente!"- Dijo Magic rápidamente ocultándose detrás de Cleo ( K: que valiente ¬¬)

"De hecho fue mi culpa, yo choque con él"- Dijo Cleo sonriendo con una gota en la cabeza. Luego miró bien al chico que tenía enfrente. Al darse cuenta de quien era, sele abrieron los ojos como platos, pero no dijo nada.

"_Es mucho mas guapo de cerca!.. eh! Cleo no debes pensar así!_"- Cleo sesonrojó por sus pensamientos.

Orphen también se había quedado mirando a la chica, al reconocerla también se sorprendió. Pero la chica hizo algo que lo sorprendió.

"Eh... Disculpa pero, no nos hemos visto antes?"- Pregunto Cleo mientras un pequeño sonrojo cubría sus mejillas.

"Eh?"- Orphen se había quedado perplejo por la pregunta de la chica, pero el también tenía la sensación de haberla visto antes.

"No estoy seguro, pero creo que te he visto antes"- Dijo el hechicero pero no pudo seguir porque de repente un fuerte viento comenzó a soplar y el cielo se oscureció. Luego se escucho un gran rugido que rompió el silencio que reinaba hasta ese momento.

"AGOSTO SANGRIENTO!"- Gritaron los tres al mismo tiempo.

**Continuara...**

Kibumi: Bueno, ahí quedo el primer capítulo, espero que les guste. Se que las personalidades de los dos no se parecen mucho, pero prometo que van a aparecer las queridas peleas entre estos dos jeje. Bueno dejen reviews Onegai!

Y si nadie lo lee, ni modo! Yo seguire subiendo igual XD

Matta ne!


	2. El ataque de agosto sangriento

Kibumi: Konnichiwa! Cómo están? Bueno ya regrese con el segundo capitulo! Espero que les guste!

Muchas gracias a los que dejaron reviews en el cap. Anterior.

**The Other Side**

Cap.2: **El ataque de agosto sangriento**.

En el capitulo anterior...

"Eh... Disculpa pero, no nos hemos visto antes?"- Pregunto Cleo mientras un pequeño sonrojo cubría sus mejillas.

"Eh?"- Orphen se había quedado perplejo por la pregunta de la chica, pero el también tenía la sensación de haberla visto antes.

"No estoy seguro, pero creo que te he visto antes"- Dijo el hechicero pero no pudo seguir porque de repente un fuerte viento comenzó a soplar y el cielo se oscureció. Luego se escucho un gran rugido que rompió el silencio que reinaba hasta ese momento.

"AGOSTO SANGRIENTO!"- Gritaron los tres al mismo tiempo.

En el cielo apareció de la nada un gran dragón con unas enormes alas negras que cubrían el nublado cielo. Los tres jóvenes estaban muy sorprendidos por ver al dragón allí, pero más aun se sorprendió Cleo al ver que se dirigía hacia su casa...

"QUE!! Sé esta dirigiendo a mi casa"- Dijo la rubia con desesperación cuando vio la dirección que tomaba el dragón. Orphen y Magic siguieron la mirada de la chica y sus ojos se posaron en la mansión Everlasting.

"O.o tu vives ahí?..."- Dijo Magic incrédulo, por la manera de actuar y de vestir de la chica jamás hubiera pensado que ella era una Everlasting.

"Si, pero no hay tiempo para explicaciones"- Dijo Cleo mientras comenzaba a correr –"Leki!"

Al llamarlo, el cachorro se acerco rápidamente a la chica, de pronto dio un salto y una especie de esfera de energía verde lo envolvió. Al desaparecer la esfera Leki ya no era un cachorro, sino un dragón lobo del tamaño de un caballo, mas o menos. Cleo corrió hacia él y se montó sobre su lomo. Así ambos emprendieron camino rápidamente.

Orphen y Magic se habían quedado atónitos, pero luego de unos segundo Magic reaccionó.

"Maestro, no deberíamos ir también?. Después de todo se trata de Azalie"- Dijo Magic esperando la reacción de su maestro.

"Uh? Tienes razón! Corre Magic"- Dijo Orphen siguiendo el camino que Cleo había tomado unos momentos antes. El chico miró sorprendido a su maestro pero luego le siguió el paso.

Mientras tanto en la casa de Cleo.

"Uh? Que fue ese ruido?"- Pregunto la madre de Cleo que estaba sentada en la sala junto con Maribella y acababa de escuchar un extraño sonido.

"No lo sé madre, pero yo también oí algo"- Dijo Maribella parándose y dirigiéndose a la ventana, pero no vio nada. Pero pocos segundos después empezó a escuchar un pequeño ruido metálico. Entonces fijó su mirada en la espada que reposaba sobre el estante que estaba sobre la chimenea, ésta se movía, como si el suelo debajo de ella estuviera temblando.

Luego de unos instantes Maribella se dio cuenta de que era cierto, el suelo estaba temblando!

"Ahora que sucede... ?"- Maribella no había terminado de hablar cuando unas enormes garras aparecieron por la ventana destrozando los vidrios que cayeron al suelo.

Con Cleo.

La chica miraba horrorizada como Agosto Sangriento aterrizaba junto a su casa y metía sus garras por la ventana, a los pocos instantes las sacó con dos cosas en ellas. En una, la espada de Baltanders, en la otra, Maribella.

"Nooo!! Deja a mi hermana en paz!"- Dijo Cleo mientras Leki corría cada vez más rápido. Al ver que comenzaba a desplegar las alas nuevamente Cleo le ordenó a Leki que se le acercara lo más posible. Cuando estuvieron bastante cerca las patas del dragón ya estaban dejando el suelo. Cleo se paró sobre el lomo de Leki y saltó aferrándose a una de las patas de dragón

Con Orphen y Magic.

"Por el amor de dios! Que esta haciendo!"- Dijo Orphen mientras él y Magic llegaban al lugar.

"Parece que Azalie se llevo a su hermana, además de la espada"- dijo el rubio con cara de preocupación –"Ahora que hacemos maestro?"

"Tenemos que detener a Azalie, hacer que suelte a las dos chicas y recuperar la espada"- Dijo Orphen sencillamente.

"Oh si, eso suena fácil ¬¬"- Dijo Magic con sarcasmo.

"Quien dijo que sería fácil ¬¬"- Dijo Orphen secamente –"Ahora muévete, debemos alcanzarla antes de que les haga algo a esas chicas"

"Y a donde cree que vaya?"- Dijo Magic mientras corrían en dirección al bosque que estaba cerca de allí.

"A las ruinas que se encuentras en este lago, no hay gente allí. Así que el uso de cierta Magia no seria peligroso"- Dijo Orphen.

"Oh... "- Fue todo los que Magic dijo.

Con Cleo.

La chica seguía aferrada a la pata del animal, que milagrosamente no hizo nada para quitársela de encima. Unos instantes después el dragón aterrizo en lo alto de una de las torres que estaban en el medio de un lago cercano a la cuidad. Allí dejó a las dos hermanas y luego desapareció detrás de otra torre.

"_Cielos! Ahora que haré. Piensa Cleo, piensa..."- _Cleo pensaba desesperadamente como podían hacer para salir de ese lugar. Maribella, que había estado inconsciente, comenzó a despertar.

"Cleo? Donde estamos? Y que haces vestida así?"- Preguntó Maribella mientras se sentaba en el piso de piedra.

"Eh, estamos en una de las torres del lago y lo de la vestimenta... larga historia, después te explico"- Dijo la menor de las rubias –"Pero ahora debemos salir de aquí"

"Y que podemos hacer?"- Pregunto Maribella con un gesto de preocupación.

"Bueno, hay una manera de bajar. Pero es un poco peligrosa"- Dijo Cleo acercándose al borde de la torre y mirando para abajo.

Mientras tanto en las orillas del lago.

"Mire maestro, allí están!"- Dijo Magic apuntando a lo alto de una de las torres.

"Es verdad! Ya las vi! Eh!!... Pero que están haciendo!"- Dijo Orphen al notar que ambas chicas habían comenzado a bajar por un costado de la torre. Bueno, en realidad era Cleo la que estaba bajando porque Maribella tenia sus dudas.

"Cleo, estas segura de esto"- Dijo Maribella mirándola desde el borde.

"Bueno, es lo más rápido. Pero si quieres yo puedo bajar y distraer a Agosto sangriento y puedes bajar por el otro lado donde hay mas salientes"- Dijo Cleo que estaba apoyada contra la pared de la torre agarrada de un par de salientes.

"Aun así! Es peligroso! Puedes lastimarte"- Dijo su hermana mayor.

"No te preocupes, ya estoy acostumbrada"- Dijo Cleo sin pensar –"_Oops_"

"Como que ya estas acostumbrada!"- Dijo Maribella escandalizada.

Cleo no tuvo tiempo de contestarle porque en ese momento volvió a aparecer Agosto Sangriento que se posó frente a ellas en la cima de la torre donde estaban. Cleo subió rápidamente para proteger a su hermana.

Con Orphen y Magic.

"Cielos! Tengo que detenerla antes de que haga una locura"- Dijo Orphen al ver que Azalie había vuelto –"Magic tu quédate aquí"

Con eso, se teletransportó donde estaban Azalie y las dos Everlasting.

Mientras tanto Cleo y Maribella se habían quedado totalmente paralizadas. Cleo esperaba algún movimiento del dragón, pero se quedó allí.

Al observarlo un poco mejor, la joven cazadora pudo ver que en una de sus garras tenia la espada de Baltanders.

"Oye! Que hace con esa espada?"- Le pregunto a Maribella.

"No tengo idea!"- Dijo Su hermana aterrada.

Cleo iba a contestarle pero vio que el dragón se movió. Agosto sangriento levantó la espada con su pata delantera y la sostuvo sobre su cabeza. Orphen vio esto y supo que era lo que quería hacer Azalie.

"No! Así no lograras nada!"- Dijo el joven hechicero que acababa de aparecer frente a las dos hermanas –"Azalie ya deja de hacerte daño!"

"_Azalie? Porqué lo llama así?_"- Pensaba Cleo mientras abrazaba a una asustada Maribella.

El gran dragón solo miró a Orphen y bajo la espada rápidamente, clavándosela en el pecho. Al hacerlo dejo escapar un desgarrador rugido.

"AZALIE!!"- Orphen se había quedado sorprendido por la tonta acción de la "chica".

Pero el rugido no fue solo de dolor, sino de frustración por parte del dragón, ya que no había conseguido lo que quería. La espada no había acabado con ella, en cambio la volvió aun mas atemorizante. Ya que, aunque la espada no mató al dragón, varias partes de su piel comenzaron a desprenderse dejando ver hueso y carne del animal.

Cleo miraba asombrada como el dragón se quitaba la espada del pecho y la dejaba caer. Parecía que ya tenia intensiones de marcharse, pero en cambió una gran furia se apodero de la bestia, que comenzó a rugir amenazadoramente.

"No, Azalie! Tranquilízate!"- Dijo Orphen al ver la situación, sabia que Azalie no podía controlar sus emociones y que si se enojaba corrían un gran peligro, como ahora.

Pero ella no lo escuchaba, comenzó a mover la cola amenazadoramente golpeando los lados de la torre haciendo que se debilitara cada vez más. El piso de la torre comenzó a ceder bajo los pies de las tres personas que estaban allí.

Orphen trato de acercarse a Azalie pero ella solo lo alejo golpeándolo con su cola, el joven hechicero cayó cerca de Cleo y Maribella.

"Oh por dios! Se encuentra bien?"- Le pregunto Maribella preocupada, ya que el golpe había sido duro.

"Si, no se preocupen por mi. Busquen una manera de salir de aquí, es peligroso"- Dijo Orphen parándose frente a ellas. Cleo lo observo bien por unos segundos y noto su pendiente de la torre de los colmillos.

"_Con que un hechicero. Interesante, pero no creo que pueda solo contra agosto sangriento..._"- Pensaba Cleo mientras ella y Maribella trataban de bajar por un costado de la torre, como antes había estado haciendo ella.

Pero en ese momento Azalie las vio y volvió a darle un golpe a la torre con la cola, en el costado donde estaban ellas. En ese momento la estructura de la torre colapso y la pared comenzó a caer.

Cleo abrió los ojos como platos, ahora si estaban perdidas.

"_Oh, no! Tengo que salvarlas_"- Penso Orphen mientras se teletransportaba rápidamente para atraparlas.

Cleo había logrado tomar la mano de Maribella para que por lo menos estuvieran juntas y había cerrado los ojos, no quería ver cuando cayera. Espero unos instantes pero el golpe nunca llegó. Abrió un ojo lentamente y vio que ella y su hermana estaban siendo sostenidas por Orphen.

"No se preocupen, las tengo"- Dijo el chico antes de volver a teletransportarse a la orilla del río –"Ahora busquen un lugar seguro, yo me encargo de Azalie"

"_Otra vez ese nombre_"- Pensó Cleo mientras el chico volvía a aparecer frente al dragón. En ese momento apareció junto a ellas el chico con el que Cleo había chocado en la ciudad.

"Se encuentras bien señoritas?"- pregunto Magic acercándose a ellas.

"Si, nosotras estamos bien. Pero no creo que ese chico pueda solo con Agosto sangriento"- Dijo Cleo mientras miraba como Orphen trataba de calmar a Azalie y ella seguía golpeando.

Con Orphen.

"Azalie por favor escúchame!"- Decía tratando de pararse, ya había recibido muchos golpes y se había lastimado la pierna con una de las tantas rocas que estaban tiradas en el piso. Pero Azalie hacia caso omiso de los ruegos del chico, sin poder controlar sus acciones, abrió la boca preparándose para lanzar uno de sus rayos (K: no recuerdo si hacia eso o no, pero bueno en este fic si)

"_Ahora si estoy muerto, no tengo mas fuerzas para convocar un escudo_"- Pensaba Orphen mientras se preparaba para el golpe final. Cerro los ojos esperándolo, pero en cambio...

"ESCUDO!"- Escucho gritar una voz, que no era la de Magic. Sino la de una mujer.

Orphen abrió los ojos y vio a la chica que había chocado con Magic en la ciudad. Estaba parada frente a él con una especia de talismán en la mano (K: o pergamino como prefieran ,ya saben, como los que usa Shaoran en Cardcaptor Sakura). Este emitía un brillo blanco y Orphen vio como ambos estaban envueltos en una especia domo transparente. Junto a la chica, un poco mas atrás se encontraba el dragón lobo.

"Te encuentras bien?"- Pregunto la chica girando la cabeza un poco para mirarlo, pero manteniendo su concentración en su escudo.

"Si, gracias"- Dijo Orphen débilmente, segundos después se desmayó.

**Continuara...**

Kibumi: HI! Bueno, ahí quedo el segundo capi. Espero que les guste, la verdad hace tanto que vi la serie que hay varias cosas que no las recuerdo, pero haré lo mejor!

Dejen reviews onegai! Sayonara!


	3. historias del pasado

Kibumi: Konnichiwa, bueno ya llegue con el cap.3! Este cap. Me voy a centrar en las historias de Azalie y Cleo.

Espero que les guste! Dejen reviews!

Gracias a los que comentaron en el cap. anterior!

**The Other Side**

Cap.3: **Historias del pasado.**

La cabeza de Orphen los daba vueltas, estaba mareado y le dolía un poco el pecho, que fue donde Azalie le dio el golpe mas fuerte.

Abrió los ojos lentamente y cuando se le acomodó la vista sus ojos se posaron en el techo sobre su cabeza. Lentamente se incorporó para ver donde estaba.

El joven hechicero estaba recostado sobre un gran sofá blanco en un cuarto muy bien decorado. Se notaba que estaba en una casa de una familia rica. Su mirada se poso en una persona que estaba acomodando unas cosas en un estante. La persona era una mujer joven, tenia el cabello largo hasta la mitad de la espalda, rubio y llevaba un vestido de lino celeste.

La chica sintió la mirada de Orphen y se volteo a verlo.

"Oh! Ya despertaste. Cómo te sientes?"- Pregunto la joven acercándose al hechicero –"Espero no haber apretado mucho los vendajes"

"Eh, no, los vendajes están bien. Gracias por eso Señorita... emm..."- Dijo Orphen.

"Maribella. Me llamo Maribella"- Dijo la joven sonriéndole –"Muchas gracias por ayudarnos a mi y a mi hermana Cleo"

"Oh no fue nada"- Dijo Orphen. En ese momento la puerta de la habitación se abrió y entro otra chica con una bandeja en las manos. Esta vez se trataba de la chica que había ayudado a Orphen con Azalie.

"Veo que ya despertaste"- Dijo Cleo, que ahora llevaba el cabello suelto con su traje de cazadora –"Espero que tengas hambre!"

"Cleo! No seas gritona. Acaba de levantarse"- La reprendió Maribella.

"Lo siento jeje"- Dijo Cleo con una gota en la cabeza.

"Eh.. yo... Gracias por ayudarme"- Dijo Orphen un poco avergonzado por la situación.

"Uh? No hay problema. Además tu nos salvaste primero"- Dijo Cleo con una enorme sonrisa.

"Disculpa pero, sabes donde esta el chico que viajaba conmigo?"- Pregunto Orphen recordando que no sabia que había pasado con su alumno.

"No te preocupes, Magic estuvo aquí hasta hace unos minutos pero luego dijo que tenía que comunicarle algo a su padre"- Respondió Maribella mientras se paraba –"Iré a ver si mamá necesita algo"

"Disculpa si suena descortés, pero... Cómo te llamas?"- Pregunto Cleo mientras dejaba la bandeja en la mesa que esta frente al sofá.

"Es verdad, olvide presentarme. Me llamo Orphen"- Dijo el hechicero.

"Orphen... Es un poco extraño, pero me gusta"- Dijo Cleo mientras la estrechaba la mano. Lego de unos momentos Cleo comento –"Así que eres hechicero"

"Cómo sabes eso?"- Pregunto Orphen mirándola con una ceja levantada.

"Vi tu pendiente de la torre de los colmillos cuando te desmayaste"- Dijo simplemente la rubia.

"Oh ya veo. Te puedo hacer una pregunta?"- Dijo Orphen mientras él y Cleo comían algo de lo que ella había llevado. Ella asintió con la cabeza –"Que fue lo que usaste para crear el escudo? No fue una magia común"

"Es un talismán. La magia de esos artilugios no es común"- Explico Cleo –"Uno puede usarlos sin ser hechicero, como yo. Pero se necesita una gran fuerza espiritual y sensorial"

"Entonces no eres hechicera. Pero aun así eres un poco extraña. Sin ofender"- Se apresuro a decir Orphen.

"Extraña!? Jaja Bueno si tienes razón"- Dijo Cleo un una mano en la nuca y sacando la lengua.

Fue solo un gesto. Pero en ese momento Orphen pensó que Cleo se veía muy bonita así. En ese momento recordó al cachorro de dragón lobo que estaba con ella, y no pudo evitar preguntar.

"Cómo es que tienes a un cachorro de dragón lobo?"

"Oh, veo que sabes sobre ellos. Bueno es lógico siendo hechicero"- Dijo la rubia –"Bueno, veras, Leki es mi acompañante"

"Acompañante?"

"Si, todos los cazadores tienen uno. Generalmente es algún ser o animal mágico. A Leki lo encontré en uno de mis viajes y nos llevamos bien de inmediato"- Dijo Cleo con una hermosa y gran sonrisa.

"Cazadores?! Entonces es verdad que aun existen"- Dijo Orphen sorprendido.

"Claro que aun existen. El gen cazador pasa de generación en generación"- Dijo Cleo un poco sorprendida al ver que Orphen aprecia saber algo sobre su clan –"Que sabes sobre los cazadores?"

"No mucho, se que eran un clan muy secreto y poco conocido. Se encargaban de enviar a todos los demonios y espíritus malignos a su dimensión. Al menos eso me enseñaron en la torre"- Respondió Orphen.

"Pues si, es verdad. Pero los del clan aun existen! Así que no hables en pasado"- Le reprocho Cleo.

"Jeje Lo siento"- Dijo Orphen con una gota de sudor en la frente y una mano en la nuca –"Pero que paso con ellos? Por que se cree que desaparecieron?"

"Bueno, eso fue por causa de una emboscada planeada por los demonios que estaban aun libres. Decidieron que era hora de acabar con su mayor enemigo, así que buscaron la forma de liberar a los que estaban encerrados en la dimensión oscura"- Dijo Cleo con un poco de melancolía.

"Mmmm... Supongo que tu padre era un cazador en esa época verdad?"- Cleo asintió lentamente –"No tienes que seguir si no quieres"

"No! Esta bien, es mejor contarlo"- Dijo la chica con media sonrisa –"Veras, cuando esto paso yo tenia 14 años. Mi padre empezó a entrenarme cuando cumplí los once y los cazadores comienzan sus funciones como cazadores activos a los 15"

"En fin, una noche, los demonios se reunieron un unas ruinas cercanas a la cuidad de Elthan (Cuidad inventada!), al norte de aquí. Allí planearon se venganza contra los cazadores.

Así fue como esa noche todos los demonios que se encontraban libres volaron a diferentes partes del mundo donde hubiera cazadores activos. Donde encontraban alguno los atacaban y acababan con él. También intentaban averiguar si no tenían hijos menores de 15 años que pudieran tener el gen cazador. Cuando llegaron a Totokanta acabaron con todos los cazadores que vivían aquí, incluyendo mi padre. En total eran 7. También mataron a dos chicos que eran compañeros míos que ya habían cumplido los 15"

"En... Entonces tu presenciaste la muerte de tu padre?"- Pregunto Orphen horrorizado.

"Así es. Yo estaba escondida. Pero de todas maneras lo vi. Ellos lo torturaron hasta la locura y luego la mataron, con su propia espada. Espada que yo uso ahora, para vengarlo de esos asquerosos monstruos"- Dijo Cleo con un dejo de odio en la voz.

"Pero, como fue que no acabaron contigo también?"- no puedo evitar preguntar Orphen. El joven hechicero se tapó la boca rápidamente pero Cleo solo le sonrío.

"Eso es porque el gen cazador es muy raro de ver en las mujeres. Hay muy pocos casos de eso"- Dijo la rubia con un dejo de orgullo –"Además yo aun no cumplía los 15, así que eso me ayudo también. Aunque ese ataque afecto mucho al clan. De ser cientos de cazadores activos, pasamos a ser solo 4 y uno no quiere saber nada con esto, cobarde"

"Ya veo, debió ser muy duro"- Dijo Orphen pensativo. Cleo solo se hundió de hombros.

"Aun recuerdo esa noche"- Dijo Cleo con un suspiro.

_Flash Back_

Cleo y su padre se encontraban en el patio de la casa. El hombre le estaba enseñando a la pequeña de 14 años una nueva técnica de esgrima.

"Lo ves Cleo? Si tomás la espada con la muñeca hacia adentro te dará mas velocidad para cambiar de dirección tu ataque"- Le dijo el hombre de unos 37 años con el cabello castaño claro y ojos azules.

"Mmmm... Entiendo"- Dijo Cleo mientras miraba a su padre hacer el movimiento –"Déjame probarlo papá!"

El hombre sonrió y le pasó la espada a la niña. Cleo hizo el moviendo pero no tenia muy bien agarrada la espada y esta salió disparada de su mano.

"OH! Lo siento, papá"- Dijo Cleo apenada.

"No te preocupes, solo necesitas practicar. Inténtalo otra vez"- Dijo su padre y le alcanzó la espada nuevamente.

Cleo volvió a hacerlo y esta vez le salió un poco mejor, pero aun necesitaba practica.

"Muy bien, ya vas avanzando"- Dijo su padre con una sonrisa. Cleo lo devolvió el gesto feliz.

Pero ese momento fue interrumpido por un fuerte estruendo y varios alaridos y risas diabólicas. Un fuerte viento comenzó a soplar mientras el cielo se oscurecía y las nubes tomaron un color rojizo.

"Que es eso?"- Pregunto Cleo al ver como una extraña forma negra se acercaba a su casa desde el cielo. El reconocer que era su padre abrió los ojos como platos, tomó a Cleo y la escondió entre unos arbustos.

"Cleo, necesito que te quedes aquí. Esas cosas son demonios"- Dijo su padre apresuradamente –"No vayas a salir"

Cleo solo asintió a las ordenes de su padre y vio como el se alejaba un poco y quedaba a la vista de los demonios que llegaban a donde él se encontraba.

Al principio pudo repelerlos, pero pronto uno de ellos los atacó por la espalda, provocando que cayera al suelo. El padre de Cleo trato de ponerse de pie lo más rápido posible, pero uno grupo de los demonios comenzaron a atacarlo con una especie de rayos negros que le daban en todo el cuerpo, quitándole fuerzas y provocándole mucho dolor.

Cleo miraba aterrada desde los arbustos donde se encontraba, intentando no hacer ningún ruido para que no la descubrieran, pero no podía evitar que unas silenciosas lagrimas cayeran de sus ojos mientras veía como su padre era torturado.

Los demonios siguieron atacando al pobre hombre hasta que lo llevaron al borde de la locura por el dolor físico y mental. Al dejar de atacarlo lo dejaron tirado en el piso boca arriba respirando agitadamente. Uno de los demonios más grandes tomó la espada del hombre que estaba tirada a unos pasos de él.

En ese momento, supo lo que le esperaba, entonces desvío su mirada hacia los arbustos donde Cleo estaba escondida y sus ojos se encontraron con los de su hija. Vio el terror en los ojos de la niña, entonces, a pesar del dolor y el sufrimiento, le sonrió. Una ultima y cálida sonrisa. Que Cleo recordaría años después de esa noche. Segundos después, el demonio clavó la espada en el pecho del hombre con todas sus fuerzas, acabando con él.

Al terminar su trabajo las horribles bestias se marcharon, dejando al pobre cazador en el frió suelo. Al ver que ya estaban lejos, una llorosa Cleo salió de su escondite y se desplomo sobre el cadáver de su padre.

"Te prometo que vengare tu muerte papá"- Dijo la niña sacando la espada del pecho del hombre.

_Fin del Flash Back_

"Y eso fue lo que pasó"- Terminó su historia Cleo con los ojos un poco vidriosos.

"..."- Orphen no sabía que decir. La verdad la historia de esa chica era muy impactante, perder a su padre de esa manera, era algo muy cruel –"Eso... debe haber sido muy duro"

"Lo fue, pero uno aprende a vivir con el dolor"- Dijo Cleo con una media sonrisa –"Además estoy cumpliendo mi promesa. Me encargo de exterminar a todos los demonios que habitan en la tierra"

"Algo muy noble"- Dijo Orphen también con media sonrisa.

"Bien, hora de que yo haga las preguntas"- Dijo Cleo juntando las manos.

"Me parece justo"- Dijo Orphen mientras se acomodaba un poco en el sofá.

"Solo hay una cosa que me llamó la atención, aparte de saber que eres hechicero"- Dijo Cleo con aire pensativo –"Por qué llamas a Agosto Sangriento Azalie?"

Orphen abrió los ojos como platos. Suponía que iba a preguntarle algo así. Entonces se relajó y pensó unos momentos su respuesta.

"Lo que sucede es que agosto sangriento no es un verdadero dragón"- Dijo el hechicero tratando de elegir bien las palabras.

"Que quieres decir con eso?"- Dijo Cleo incrédula.

"Es una persona. Una hechicera para ser mas específicos"- Dijo Orphen.

Cleo se quedo muy sorprendida por lo que le dijo Orphen. En parte, porque era algo increíble, una hechicera transformada en dragón y por otro lado, esto era un problema para ella, ya que supuestamente tenía que acabar con ese dragón. Pero no podía hacerlo sabiendo que era una persona!

"_Esto no le va a gustar a los ancianos_"- Pensó Cleo con una gota en la cabeza, luego le pregunto a Orphen –"Pero, como es eso posible?"

"Bueno, eso ocurrió cuando los dos estudiábamos en la torre de los colmillos"- Dijo el joven hechicero pensativo –"Al parecer habían descubierto la espada de Baltanders y estaban estudiando sus poderes"

Cleo lo escuchaba muy atenta. Le llamó la atención la mención de la espada que su padre había llevado a la casa un año antes de aquella trágica noche.

"Al parecer Azalie se sintió muy interesada por los poderes de la espada y decidió utilizarla para incrementar sus propios poderes"- Dijo Orphen mientras aquel día volvía a su memoria. (Esto esta un poco cambiado, porque no me acuerdo bien como fue que Azalie se convirtió en agosto sangriento)

_Flash Back_

"Arthia, has visto a Azalie?"- Le preguntaba a su mejor amigo un joven de unos 15 años.

"Debe estar es la biblioteca, o en su habitación. Aunque esta un poco rara"- Dijo un chico pelirrojo de la misma edad.

"Que quieres decir con rara?"- Pregunto el joven Orphen.

"Bueno, últimamente a estado leyendo toda la información que hay en la torre sobre la espada"- Dijo Arthia pensativo –"Además, cada vez que pasa por la habitación donde esta guardada la mira de una forma extraña"

"Arthia estas exagerando"- Dijo Orphen poniendo los ojos en blanco –"Azalie solo quiere saber mas sobre esa misteriosa espada"

"Si tu lo dices"- Dijo pelirrojo. De pronto un terremoto sacudió la torre y el cielo se tornó huracanado, con un fuerte viento y varios rayos y truenos. Arthia y Orphen se quedaron paralizados.

"Que sucede ahora?"- Pregunto Arthia desconcertado.

"No lo sé, pero mira la torre donde se encuentra el cuarto de Azalie!"- Dijo Orphen apuntando a una de las tantas torres del lugar.

Una gran energía oscura envolvía el lugar, cosa que les llamó la atención a los dos chicos. Si miraron un momento y corrieron a ver que ocurría en la torre.

Corrieron los más rápido que pidieron por los largos tramos de escaleras que los llevaría hasta la habitación de Azalie. Al llegar a la puerta sintieron una gran energía proveniente de la habitación.

"Que crees que este haciendo ahí adentro?"- Pregunto Orphen un poco preocupado.

"Nada bueno, pareciera ser"- Dijo Arthia. Orphen estaba por contestarle cuando un grito se escuchó dentro de la habitación.

"AHHHH"

"Azalie!"- Gritaron los dos chicos y se abalanzaron sobre la puerta. Al entrar se quedaron boquiabiertos. Azalie estaba parada en el centro del cuarto parada sobre una especie de circulo mágico y con la espada de Baltandres... Clavada en el pecho. Azalie solo tuvo tiempo para voltearse y mirarlos.

"Ayúdame Krillilanselo"- Fue lo último que dijo antes de convertirse en un enorme dragón y salir volando del cuarto destruyendo la pared.

Arthia y Orphen se quedaron paralizados mirando los restos de lo que había sido la habitación de su amiga.

Y el resto ustedes ya lo saben.

_Fin del Flash Back_.

"Y ya sabes el resto de la historia"- Terminó el chico.

"Wow, eso seguro debió ser muy duro"- Dijo Cleo aun sorprendida por la historia –"Entonces tu has estado viajando desde aquel accidente para devolverle su cuerpo"

"Si, ya ha pasado bastante tiempo"- Dijo Orphen pensativo –"Pero no voy a rendirme. Ya encontraré la manera de ayudarla"

"La determinación es importante"- Dijo Cleo con una sonrisa –"Pero para que quieres la espada? Fue lo que la convirtió en un dragón desde el principio"

"Si, lo sé. Pero la espada tiene muchos poderes ocultos"- Dijo Orphen con una sonrisa triunfante –"Solo hay que descubrir como usarla correctamente"

**Continuara...**

Kibumi: Bueno, ya se que no fui muy precisa respecto a lo que le pasó a Azalie, pero la verdad hace tanto que vi la serie que no me acuerdo mucho. Además la mayoría lo sabe jeje. Bueno, el final del capítulo también quedo medio mal, pero prometo mejorar!

Gracias por leer! Reviews onegai! Sayonara!


End file.
